Field of the Invention
The invention relates to handheld devices configured to conceal a pill within a morsel of a malleable food product.
Background
Many pet owners struggle to get their pets to take medication in pill forms. Even when the pill is pushed back into the back portion of the pet's mouth or throat, they sometimes are able to spit the pill out. Some pet owners attempt to conceal the pill in a morsel of food which can be messy and difficult. Compacting the food product around a pill by hand results in limited success as providing enough pressure and uniform compression is difficult. In many cases the food product with the pill concealed therein falls apart before it can be given to the pet, or falls apart in the pet's mouth and again, they spit the pill out.